


loading the bullet for one more shot

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [4]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dramatic Irony, Gen, M/M, after doing this, because the traveling jacket, curt doesn’t know owen is alive and angery, i have to post all my old writing so this is me making progress w that shakajjs, in this house we don’t know the freakin difference, it happens right before one more shot, its how you tell I like tfa, its the “That cool jacket belonged to Owen” AU the discord talked about months ago, oo jacket angst, or regular irony, sorry I’m tired, yep looked it up it’s dramatic irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: in a moment alone before the mission, curt reflects on his past.or: like two hundred words of painful dramatic irony.also jacket angst.





	loading the bullet for one more shot

**Author's Note:**

> despite having to learn this many times for multiple english classes, i still don’t know the difference between normal and dramatic irony.

“I know you aren’t here.”

A deep breath. “It’s been years since—yeah. This might be the first time I’ve thought about it without crying, can you believe that? Such a small success, or maybe a failure. I don’t know.”

He laughed, but it was more of a tearless sob. “I miss you, O. I miss you so goddamn much it hurts.”

He wiped at dry eyes, more habit than practical motion. “And this mission? It’s the first real, likely dangerous mission since that day, and I can’t do this without you.” He wouldn’t let himself cry, not today, not when this mission was so close.

He ran a thumb over the leather. It had been one of his partner’s favorite jackets, though the smell of him had left long ago, after many nights spent in Curt’s arms.

He put it on for the first time since Owen’s heart stopped beating.

“You’ll be with me, love. Even if your body isn’t, if I haven’t seen you in four years, I won’t be able to do this without you in some way. I know you’d want me to do this, so I hope you’ll forgive me for taking the jacket.”

_And for using it as a blanket. And for crying into it on extra bad nights. Sorry about that, but almost not really._

_And also sorry for letting you die. I can’t say that enough._

Tatiana’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Curt! Are you ready to blow some more Nazi shit up?”

The words sounded achingly similar.

“Goodbye,” he whispered to an empty room.

He walked away, hopefully leaving the ghost of his best friend behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on my tumblr nottodaylogic, where i cry about saf occasionally


End file.
